


I miss you more than ever

by leicovaldangelo



Category: Dangan Ronpa
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-06
Updated: 2015-04-06
Packaged: 2018-03-21 15:06:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3696842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leicovaldangelo/pseuds/leicovaldangelo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mondo's funeral which Ishimaru is attending.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I miss you more than ever

The sound of my alarm clock broke my concentration. I planned to go to sleep but how can I? My thoughts of you would never allow me to fall asleep. I stare at the scribbled piece of paper in front of me, it’s not like me to be this messy but I just can’t get it right. I rewrote it like hundreds of times but it will never be good enough, not for someone who is as special to me as you are.

The bathroom mirror reveals my tired face. It’s horrible! I can’t look like this! Not today! I splashed some cold water over me but the bags under my eyes didn’t disappear that easily. In the end I even went through the trouble of buying some concealer to hide them.

I took one last look at myself in the mirror. Suit, check. Tie neatly tied, check. Hair brushed, check. My text? I took a glance at my messy desk , which by the way bothers me, but I do not have the time to clean right now, you are the only thing occupying my mind. I picked up my scrap of paper and put it nicely away in my pocket. I am nervous, my legs won’t stop shaking.  I’m coming Mondo.

I arrived maybe a little too early. A beautiful twilight was still lingering in the air, even the little breezes of wind was cold considering it is already June. This building surrounded by neatly trimmed trees and grass is where I am going to tell you everything. It is a beautiful building actually, tall pointy towers rose from the roof, each tower was surrounded with windows and there were various brown doors leading towards the entrance. Yes, it is a beautiful church.

Inside I was greeted by the priest and the different people in charge of the funeral ceremonies. They told me how everything was going to go today. I had to wait at the entrance of the church together with his parents. His mom was sobbing in the arms of his father, who couldn’t hold back his tears either. I don’t blame them, it’s their second child they have lost. Now they can’t even call themselves parents anymore, it must be hard. But real men don’t cry, do they? Mondo? I looked up at the sky through the church window. That’s right, I’ll be a real man, like you were.

Countless people passed me and shook my hand, consoling me on my loss. Some I didn’t knew, some I knew, but it didn’t matter I just nodded and hoped this was going to be over soon. Until that one boy passed me. My hand was outstretched, like it was all morning so I could easily accept the handshakes although I didn’t even bother to look at the person consoling me. But this person just stood there in front of me. He didn’t took my hand and just stared. I got irritated and looked at him, only then I saw who truly was in front of me. It was Chihiro. He pushed my hand away and took me in an embrace. He whispered in my ear ‘It’s okay to cry, real men cry.’ He took a step backwards, tears at the edges of his eyes, as he walked away I noticed he was wearing a suit. It is the first time I saw him without a skirt.

The ceremony pulled on, the sound of sobs filling the dome. It was finally that time, the time for me to say my text in honor of you. With shaky legs I walked to the front of the church. I took out my paper but the letters seemed to dance on the page. I couldn’t focus, I couldn’t read it. I took a shaky breath and looked back up to see all the tear filled gazes fixed upon me. I was scared, I just wanted to go back to my seat when I saw Chihiro’s face. When our eyes locked he showed me little smile. That smile filled me with new hope. I took a deep breath and started to speak.

‘Mondo…. He… he was… no… he is a great person. He was my light in the dark. He showed me lots of things. He showed me kindness but he also showed me to have guts. I remember one time he got in trouble with the police and he had to stop running so he could pet a cat.’ I couldn’t help but smile at the memories. ‘ He is a courageous man with a gentle heart. He showed me love when no one else did. he… will be alright, I know he will because he always pulls through every time. Isn’t that right Mondo?’ I asked looking up through a window. Tears stung behind my eyes. ‘It is okay for me to cry now, right? Because real men cry, right?’ I lowered my gaze and my eyes locked with Chihiro’s. Tears were rolling down his cheeks but he smiled gently at me. ‘it’s weird how your body can remember certain things without even having to look, like playing piano or tying your shoelaces. Just like that you became a part of me which I’ll never forget, I can see you every time I close my eyes and then I see you as you were, every mole and every scar. I also can’t forget the way you felt, your rough hands when they were holding mine or the sound of your voice when you whispered so many I love you’s in my ear. Perfect, that’s what you are to me. I love you Mondo, I’ll always love you. I hope they are treating you well up there because I miss you more than ever.’

I had to stop right there because it was starting to get really hard to get the words out, tears were flooding over my cheeks now. But I was happy, I was able to tell you everything.

My path won’t be easy from now on but I’ll get there with some help of Chihiro.

I love you Mondo and I’ll always will.


End file.
